Valentine's in Vale
by Mr-Mikul
Summary: It's been five months since Sheba left her friends in vale to return home, and Sheba realises that she misses them all. So she decides to pay her beloved friends a visit just before Valentines day, including the young man she's missed the most.


Valentine's in Vale, by Mr-Mikey

This is a kind of gift fic, kind of not a gift fic as a thank you for Miyukitty because she was so nice as to advertise a fic of mine, which brought in a few people who enjoyed my work so much. But she might not like it since I implied Steamshipping in it. xD

* * *

It was a fine mid-summer's night in Lalivero. Its people were at peace for the most part, but there was one young lady who was feeling a bit restless. She constantly looked towards the lit beacon of Venus Lighthouse, remembering fondly her adventures with her friends, and how lucky she was that her life's story didn't end in disaster when she was kidnapped again in Suhalla desert.

'It's been so long since I've seen my friends in Vale.' Sheba mused. 'Jenna, Piers, Felix, Isaac, Garet, Mia, Ivan. I miss them all, especially Felix. I'd really like to go pay them a visit soon.' Sheba felt her stomach flutter at the mention of the handsome Venus Adept that had saved her life by diving off of Venus' Aerie. They always had been close, but she only recently realised just how much she missed having him around.

"Sheba! Come on down, dinner's ready!" Sheba's adoptive father, Faran called out.

"I'm coming!" Sheba said as she headed downstairs. She saw that a mouth watering array of hearty stews and fine bread waiting for her. "Wow, dinner looks incredible dad."

"Isabel was in a serious cooking mood tonight." Faran said with a smile. "She's also got a chocolate cake for dessert ready. It's been five months since you came back, so she wanted to make you a little treat." Isabel laughed.

"Eat up, there's plenty to go around tonight!" Isabel said, passing over a bowl of stew to Sheba."

"Thanks for making all of this for me mum." Sheba said between mouthfuls of stew. "But I'm just an ordinary adept, not a child of the gods."

"We know that now… but it's still going to take everyone a little bit of time to get used to it." Isabel said as she ate a bit of pasta.

"But we still love you regardless Sheba." Faran said in an assuring tone. "You'll always be our daughter of the sky." Sheba shook her head.

"I understand that, but I'd like to go on a trip to Vale sometime really soon. It's been ages since I've seen all my friends there." Sheba said. Her parents looked uneasily at each other.

"How are you going to get there?" Faran asked. "It would take two weeks of walking to get there, not to mention how much of a hassle it would be in organising an escort to protect you there and back."

"I don't need an escort! I have an item from my journey that let's me teleport around all of Weyard!" Sheba said firmly. "With it I can be there in a matter of seconds, without having to hike all the way there and back."

"You're really determined to go to Vale." Isabel said with a sigh. Sheba nodded vigorously, which made Isabel smile. "You've always been incredibly stubborn, from the first moment we raised you Sheba." Faran broke out in laughter, much to Sheba's embarrassment.

"Isabel, be nice to Sheba." Faran said jokingly. "Well I do remember the fright that everyone got when that flying boat turned up out of thin air, before you and Jenna and Felix hopped out of it. That was because of the item you used right?"

"That's right." Sheba said. "I'll be using that to get there and come back quickly. So can I _please _go and visit my friends in Vale?"

"Well I feel a bit nervous about it." Faran said. "But yes, you may go to Vale when you are ready to do so."

"Thank you very much dad! I can't wait to be there!" Sheba said excitedly before calming down a bit. "I think that I'll head off in a fortnight ok?"

"That's fine by me Sheba." Faran said. "So how long do you want to stay there for?"

"Oh, two or three days will be plenty for me." Sheba said, reaching for a piece of bread. She loved the savoury flavour her mum's home-made bread. "To be honest I feel a bit lonely because they're not around, dad. They… don't worship me as a 'Child of the God's'. And they see me as an ordinary teenager just like them."

"It hurts a bit, but I can understand what you are trying to say, and I see why you care about them so much Sheba." Faran said sadly, finishing off his meal. "Go and help mum, and we'll have that cake afterward." Sheba gathered a few of the bowls and plates, and carried them over to Isabel who turned towards Sheba as she came over.

"Sheba, why are you leaving in a fortnight?" Isabel asked as Sheba started washing the plates.

"What do you mean mum?" Sheba said curiously.

"Well, in two weeks valentines day is the day after you'd arrive in Vale. Sheba… is there someone in Vale that you're particularly fond of?" Isabel asked mischievously while scrubbing a few pots.

"No! I-I don't have a thing for Felix!" Sheba said hotly, before realising that she had just slipped up. Isabel laughed as Sheba felt her stomach flutter in embarrassment.

"I didn't say anything about Felix, silly." Isabel said amid her giggling. "But this makes things a lot easier."

"Makes what a lot easier?" Sheba asked, feeling her stomach drop.

"It made finding out who you like easier without having to interrogate you!" Isabel said teasingly. "But how are you going to impress him Sheba?"

"I have no idea." Sheba said bluntly. "I've been showered with gifts and worship, but I didn't get those gifts because they see me for who I really am. So I don't know a lot about giving gifts to those I care about."

"Well, what about giving him some home-made chocolate?" Isabel said. "It would be something that you'd make yourself, so he'll know that you put your heart into it, and he's likely to appreciate it." Sheba found herself liking the idea the more she thought of it.

"It sounds like a good idea, but I don't know how to make chocolate, or any kind of food." Sheba said doubtfully.

"Oh don't worry about that!" Isabel said with a smile. "I'll teach you how to make the best chocolate anyone could hope for. We've got two weeks, that's plenty of time to teach you the ropes."

"Thanks mum!" Sheba said eagerly. "I just hope he likes the gift."

"Of course he will!" Isabel said. "We'll start tomorrow!"

* * *

Two weeks later, Sheba was just about ready to leave for Vale. Sheba was packing the last of her gear into a small bag.

"Sheba! Have you got everything ready yet?" Isabel called out.

"I'm just about finished mum, I'll be there in a few seconds!" Sheba yelled back, before sliding in the chocolate that she had made just for Felix, in the shape of the Venus Lighthouse. She decided to make the shape because it was from there that their friendship started and grew, even if they almost died from the fall. It fitted in snugly with her gear. "All right I've got everything I need now!"

"Come on down, we're waiting for you!" Faran called out as Sheba made her way downstairs. There her mum, dad and little brother were there waiting for her.

"Enjoy your stay in Vale, but don't cause too much trouble now." Isabel said.

"I won't mum." Sheba said with a roll of her eyes. "I know how to behave and be nice to my friends."

"Can you bring me back a memento of your stay there please?" Sheba's little brother asked.

"I'm sure that I'll have something to bring back for you Nathan." Sheba said with a giggle.

"I suppose if we keep talking like this you'll never get there." Faran said. "Hurry up and get moving, your friends will be in the surprise of their lives! And have a fun time while you're there."

"I will dad, and thank you for letting me go to Vale." Sheba said. "I'll see you all in a few days." As she grabbed her Teleport Lapis and focused her Psynergy into it, she felt herself lift of the ground slightly, before her world turned faded away as she teleported. She did hear one last thing though.

"Come back safely, my daughter."

* * *

Sheba found herself just outside of Vale, which was in the finishing touches of reconstruction. New houses were up everywhere around the crater where Mt Aleph once stood. From what she saw life had finally returned back to normal for the people of Vale. As Sheba looked upon the new town, she noticed a person running towards her. She wore a red dress and her own hair was a fiery red. Sheba grinned in recognition.

"Sheba! What are you doing here?" Her friend Jenna yelled out in excitement. "We haven't seen you in months!" Sheba wrapped her arms around Jenna in a warm hug.

"I'm here on a visit from Lalivero!" Sheba said. "I got a bit bored and realised how much I missed you guys, so I asked my parents if I could go, and they let me come here."

"That's really good of them!" Jenna said. "So you'll be staying with my family while you're here right?"

"Well, if it's ok with your parents…" Sheba said.

"I'm sure that they'll be delighted to have you staying with us!" Jenna said happily. "Let's get going, I've got so much to show you now that we've rebuilt Vale!" And with that Jenna dragged Sheba by the arm and took her to Jenna's new home showing her a few points of interest in the town along the way. Once they arrived at Jenna's new home Jenna re-introduced Sheba to her parents who gave Sheba a warm welcome and were delighted to give Sheba a place to stay while she was in Vale. So after that they decided to unpack Sheba's stuff in the spare room for important guests.

"So what do you think about how our town looks like now?" Jenna asked.

"Well, it's a small but happy town." Sheba said as she pulled out a spare change of clothing. "Everyone is really friendly and kind towards each other here."

"I guess it's because we all had to pull together when Vale was destroyed." Jenna said, noticing a weird shape in Sheba's bag. "We all realised that it's our friendships that matter the most to us." Jenna took it out and inspected it, realising the familiar shape of the object. Sheba was a bit worried that Jenna would see what it was, and tried to take Jenna's focus away from it.

"Don't worry about that." Sheba said nervously. "It's just a little something I brought with me."

"I don't know, Sheba." Jenna said, taking a sniff of the chocolate. "It smells good, and it looks familiar. What is it?"

"Well, it's a bit of chocolate I made." Sheba said. Jenna's eyes lit up in recognition of what the object was.

"Oh wow! It's a valentine's gift isn't it?" Jenna said excitedly. "And the guy that you were the closest to during out trip is Felix! So it's for him right?"

"Yes, yes it is." Sheba said in embarrassment. "Please don't tell him about it." Jenna laughed at Sheba.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't go and spoil things for you." Jenna said. "You've always been like the sister I've never had."

"Thank you Jenna, I really appreciate this!" Sheba said with a sigh of relief. "And I understand what you mean. You're just like a sister I've always wanted too. But Jenna… Are you and Isaac an item yet?"

"What?! Don't try to change the subject like this!" Jenna said as she fought a rising blush. "We're supposed to be talking about you and Felix here."

"Tee Hee. So you haven't said anything yet Jenna." Sheba said with a smirk. "So are you going to… do something for Isaac for valentines?"

"Sheba! Why can't you just leave me alone when it comes to Isaac?" Jenna said defensively. "Once was enough!"

"Jenna! Where are you?" Jenna's mother asked. "Isaac is outside wanting your help with fixing the roof to his house. He mentioned something about Garet doing the same old thing."

"Well it's good to see that Garet hasn't changed." Jenna said grumpily. "I'll go and help him out Sheba, Felix should be back really soon. So you'll have some company"

"Ok Jenna, and good luck with Isaac now!" Sheba said teasingly. The last thing she heard from Jenna was;

"Stupid Sheba and her stupid teasing…" Sheba giggled, and got thinking about when to give him her gift.

'Maybe I should give him the chocolate the tonight and share it with him….' Sheba thought. 'Or maybe I should give him something else with the chocolate tomorrow, I wonder if I can get him a gift from a shop around here.' At that moment Felix came back from working on one of the few houses still being constructed. Sheba didn't notice that Felix had entered the house because she was too distracted by thinking about when to give Felix the chocolate.

"Sheba! Is that really you?" Felix said suddenly, recognising his old friend. Sheba jumped up in surprise, and turned around to see a topless Felix looking down at her.

"Felix! Don't scare me like that!" Sheba said. "You'll scare the living daylights out of me! …But its good to see you again."

"It's been too long my friend." Felix said with a small smile. "So what are you doing here? It's been months since you left Vale to return home." Sheba felt happy to see him again, but had a hard time not staring at Felix's well toned chest. She hoped that he wouldn't notice, but doubted it. Felix was quite sharp eyed.

"Well, I've been feeling a bit lonely lately." Sheba said. "And while everyone in Lalivero knows I'm not some 'holy child of the gods', you and everyone else that I journeyed around weyard with were the first people to treat me like a normal teenager and I missed you guys. So I convinced my parents to let me visit for a few days."

"That's just like you to talk your way into getting what you want gracefully." Felix said teasingly. "Like when we got the Hover Jade from the Shaman's village." Sheba laughed at the joke.

"I know, I'm pretty good at talking diplomatically, unless they're Proxians, Alex or just make me angry." Sheba said, continuing the joke between the two of them.

"Hang on a second and we'll head outside to talk." Felix said. "I need to freshen up after building a roof through the whole morning." A moment later Felix was back in Sheba's room, wearing a loose shirt and a pair of comfy shorts.

"So what has been happening with you during the last few months Felix?" Sheba asked as they walked off outside.

"Well you see, soon after you left we started working on rebuilding our town. Not in the way it was, but as something new, in honour of the Golden Sun…" Felix said as they found a spot for themselves and passed the day away talking about their journey and recent events. Sheba went to sleep that night with a big smile on her face, since she had such a fun day.

* * *

The next morning Sheba woke up late to the sound of yelling outside.

"Hey, stop that Garet!" Mia called out. "Leave me alone!"

"I'm just having a little fun here!" Garet teased. "Besides, you teased me about my parents being dead. This is payback!"

"AHH, Stop IT! I'm soaking wet!" Mia said as Garet used the douse drop on her again. Sheba laughed and got changed quickly. She thought that she'd join in on the fun, before handing over Felix his valentines gift. She ran out of the house, chocolate in hand. She saw that Mia was fighting back, using the Frost Jewel in an attempt to freeze Garet's hands together. But whenever that happened, Garet would cast flare and melt the ice. So Mia wasn't having much luck in fending Garet off.

"I'll get you yet Garet!" Mia said. Garet laughed playfully at Mia.

"As if you can stop me!" Garet said boldly. Sheba sat down and placed her gift beside her, and Jenna soon joined her.

"You don't want to intervene anytime soon do you Sheba?" Jenna asked. Sheba pretended to think before shaking her head.

"Nah, this is too much fun to see." Sheba commented with a laugh.

"Yeah, I didn't know Garet had it in him." Jenna said, laughing at the play fighting. However, Mia had one trick left up her sleave that Garet didn't know about. She slipped the Frost Gem away and quickly brought out the Orb of Force and aimed it at Garet.

"Back off!" Mia said firmly. "I've had enough! It's no longer fun."

"Mia, there's no need to use that now is there?" Garet said, in a slightly hurt tone. But he used the Douse Drop again, and for Mia, that was one time too many.

"Take this you bully!" Mia yelled out as she used the orb of Force to bowl Garet over. But Garet kept on rolling, and he demolished the seat that Jenna and Sheba were sitting on. And when the dust cleared, Sheba realised that something important was sitting on that seat…

"NOT MY CHOCOLATE!" Sheba yelled out as she looked down and saw that the chocolate she had made was reduced to a smear in the ground.

"Oh no, don't tell me that Garet broke the chocolate that you made?" Jenna said to Sheba, who nodded.

"What chocolate?" Mia asked.

"I made some chocolate to give to Felix since today is Valentines day." Sheba said. "But your attack that rolled Garet also ruined the chocolate that I prepared. It's completely useless now!"

"I'm so sorry Sheba!" Mia said in shame. "I didn't mean to wreck your gift for Felix…"

"I know, but I'm upset about it." Sheba said sadly. "Its Valentines day and I don't have a gift for him now."

"Ow, that hurt Mia." Garet said as he pulled himself up. He saw that Sheba was sad and asked her a question. "Sheba, what's wrong?" Jenna looked at Garet like she was considering booting him into next week.

"You broke her valentine's gift!" Jenna yelled. "She put her heart into what she made for Felix, and then you had to piss Mia off enough that she made you roll right over it!" Garet flinched, but he turned to face Sheba.

"Sorry about that." Garet said bluntly. "Just think of something else to give him. I heard from my Djinni that summons can create awesome gifts if you ask nicely enough."

"That's… quite an unusual suggestion." Mia said in surprise.

"Heh, I'm not a total idiot." Garet said defensively. "I… asked Iris for some help… she originally wanted to send me off to the sun and fry, but I told her that there was this young woman that I've come to care about, and that I made a fool of myself to help her once. And that I wanted to give her something special. So she made me this little trinket." Garet pulled out a small but brightly shining jewel.

"What is it?" Mia asked. Jenna and Sheba looked closely at the item and saw that within the crystal there was a little flame burning. The crystal felt like ice, but it didn't seem like it would ever melt.

"It's a pendant that she said symbolises the bond between the person who gives it, and the person that receives it." Garet said. "I don't understand it much, but I was told that I'm supposed to be the flame that will always keep you warm whenever your heart might grow cold, and you're the ice that will always soothe me when I'm hurt from burning too brightly." Mia laughed at the corny speech.

"Garet, that's really sweet of you to get that for me. Thank you very much." Mia said amid her giggling. "But don't tease me so badly next time! You went a little overboard." Garet chuckled.

"I guess that's what she meant by 'getting hurt from burning too brightly." Garet said, before facing Sheba again. "The gift is for Felix right?"

"Yeah, it's for Felix." Sheba said.

"So summon a spirit that uses Venus and Jupiter Djinn and ask for his or her help." Garet said simply. "And you'll be fine."

"Thank you Garet..." Sheba said. "I didn't know you'd be able to give such good advice." Everyone laughed at the comment.

"Like I told you, I ain't that stupid." Garet said with a grin. "And it's about time everyone realised that."

"Well, I'm kind of convinced." Jenna said as she pinched his cheeks. "It's about time that you started acting responsibly. Nice one Garet."

"I'll go and take care of Garet since I hurt him." Mia said as she whispered 'ply' and healed one of Garet's bruises. "Let's get going Garet. And good luck with Felix Sheba." And with that Mia and Garet were gone, leaving Jenna and Sheba to themselves.

"So what summons do we have that we can use?" Sheba asked Jenna.

"There's only one Venus and Jupiter summon that I can think of." Jenna said. "But that's Charon. And I don't think he's the right one to ask." Sheba blanched at the thought of asking the river Styx guide for help in matters of romance and love.

"That's no good!" Sheba said. "I want someone kinder, more… gentler than him." And at that moment Sheba and Jenna saw a couple of flower petals fly on past them. Jenna realised that there was another summon available, that they hadn't used for a while.

"Wait a moment Sheba! I just remembered another spirit that could help. Do you remember Flora?" Jenna said with a smile as Sheba nodded. "Why don't you ask Flora for some help!"

"That's perfect!" Sheba said happily. "Do you have any Venus Djinni on you Jenna? I'm going to need one to summon her."

"Yeah, I've got one I can spare. Jenna said. "Echo! Can you go and help Sheba out please?"

"Of course I can! Nice to see you again, Sheba!" The Djinni said happily as he jumped over and sat on Sheba's shoulder.

"Thank you Jenna, I really appreciate this." Sheba said. "But I have to go and get this sorted quickly. Bye!"

"Good luck!" Jenna said as Sheba ran off to find a secluded area. Sheba found a spot that was out of the way and surrounded by tall trees, so she decided that it was a good enough spot. Sheba calmed herself down, and then used Echo and two of her Jupiter Djinn to summon Flora.

"Flora, come to my aid please." Sheba said as she summoned Flora. In response, Sheba felt a warm breeze swirl around her, the scent of roses in the air, playfully hugging the adept. Then the flowers gathered and changed into the shape of a young girl with short and spiky violet hair, who looked upon Sheba and smiled.

'It's been a long time since you've summoned me Sheba.' Flora said happily. 'What can I help you with?'

"I need your help in making a gift." Sheba said shyly. "It's Valentines Day and I made a gift for Felix but it got broken a few moments ago. So if it's ok with you, could you help me create something that he'll cherish?" Flora giggled in delight at the request.

'I'd be glad to! Sheba's in love… Sheba's in looove…' Flora teased as she saw the red tinge on Sheba's cheeks. 'So, what do you want to give him?'

"I'd like to give him something to help him remember the fun times that we've had on our quest, and to show how much I care about him." Sheba said.

'I have the perfect thing in mind.' Flora said. 'Sheba, could you bring your memories of your time with him into your thoughts?'

"I can, but what will that do?" Sheba asked dubiously.

'Trust me on this one.' Flora said with a laugh. 'It will all be clear when I show you what I'm making.'

"Ok…" Sheba said as she brought her most cherished memories of her time with Felix to her mind. Sheba then felt Flora reading her mind but didn't stop Flora. In Flora's hands a small rose was growing, and Sheba felt the images from the mind read flow towards the rose. In a few seconds Flora stopped reading Sheba's thoughts.

'It's finished.' Flora said. 'Come and have a look at it.' Sheba stepped over to see what Flora was holding in her hands. Flora laughed at Sheba's curious expression. She was holding something rose-shaped that had a clasp to hold the two sides together.

'It's a pendant, blessed by Venus and Jupiter.' Flora said. 'It's as tough as the earth, so you don't have to worry about it breaking. And when Felix wants to, he can see images of your time together on the journey around weyard.'

"Flora, it's perfect!" Sheba said in awe. "This way Felix will have something that he can always remember me by. Thank you!" Flora gave Sheba an affectionate pat on the back.

'It's my pleasure to help you. And with that my work is done. May your feelings grow like a flower in the warmth of summer's bloom.' Flora said as she faded away, leaving another trail of flowers in her wake.

'I suppose that I should hurry and give this to Felix.' Sheba thought as she ran off to find him. She heard from Isaac that Felix was back from finishing a bit of roof work with him, and Felix was now taking it easy after a hard days work at home. Sheba soon burst through the front door to Felix's place. She could feel her stomach flipping like crazy as she thought about giving him her present.

"Felix! Where are you?" Sheba called out excitedly. She heard the sound of feet getting up, followed by Felix's voice.

"I'm in the lounge." Felix said calmly. "Come on in here." Sheba came in and sat down next to him.

"So what do you want me for?" Felix asked.

"Close your eyes Felix, I have a valentines gift for you." Sheba said shyly, fighting the butterflies in her stomach.

"As you say." Felix said, closing his eyes. Sheba took the pendant from her pocket, and placed it gently in his hands.

"Ok, open your eyes." Sheba said. Felix opened them and noticed the pendant in his hands.

"Thank you Sheba, but what is it?" Felix asked curiously.

"It's a pendant for you to wear. If you open it and look inside, you can see images of our journey together through Weyard." Sheba said. "This way you'll always have something to remember me by, no matter where you are." Felix opened the pendant, and started to see various locations in it. Venus Lighthouse, Madra, Garoh, Champa, Izumo and Lemuria. And in each place, Felix saw Sheba and himself smiling at each other, taking care of each other, or sharing a rare joke between the two of them.

"Sheba, this is really touching." Felix said, a warm smile spreading across his face. "I… words can't express how much I love this gift."

"I'm glad that you like it so much." Sheba said. "I had cooked up some chocolate for you, but Garet got pushed over by Mia and he ruined it." Felix laughed at the mention of Garet.

"He sure knows how to take a tumble." Felix said. "But it's a pity about that chocolate. Was it any good?"

"Mum and dad liked it quite a bit." Sheba said. "She taught me how to cook it before I came here."

"Seems like I missed out, but you didn't waste your time in coming here." Felix said. "You still managed to come up with a really good gift."

"Thanks Felix." Sheba said, a slight tinge of red on her cheeks.

"But I'm a bit embarrassed actually." Felix said with a shake of his head. "I got you something as well, but it's nowhere near as good as your gift. Hold your hand out Sheba." Sheba closed her eyes and felt something smooth and wooden drop onto her hand.

"It's an Ocarina that I had brought in Garoh during our trip." Felix said. "I remembered that you enjoyed visiting the little village, so I thought that you might like a souvenir of our visit." Sheba grinned.

"It's perfect Felix." Sheba said with a smile. "I can't think of a better gift, so thank you so much for it. I have to head home tomorrow Felix, but I'm not going to forget this trip anytime soon."

"Why don't we go and annoy Jenna then?" Felix said daringly. "She still hasn't confessed to Isaac yet, and I'm sure you'd love to make fun of her before you go." Sheba's jaw dropped, before she broke out in laughter.

"I didn't know you were capable of such mischief!" Sheba said amid her laughter.

"Well since the quest ended, I've been able to lighten up a bit. Making jokes at my sister is a part of that." Felix said, with a grin. "Come on, it will be fun." And they both walked off side by side to annoy Jenna for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning Sheba was packed and ready to head home to Lalivero again. Felix, Jenna, Isaac, Garet and Mia were all there to see her off. Sheba was looking at her friends that were there. Sheba was reluctant to leave, but she knew that her family was waiting for her to come home.

"Do you have to go so soon?" Jenna asked. Sheba nodded with a small smile.

"I don't want to make my parent's worry about me. I've already made them worry enough with our adventure around Weyard." Sheba said, which made everyone laugh about it.

"Better late than never they say." Isaac said with a grin. "But you'll always be welcome here."

"You'll always have a place in our hearts." Mia said supportively.

"And I hope that you do don't forget about us and come back soon!" Garet said happily.

"I'm glad that you came to visit us Sheba." Jenna said with a sad smile. "Well meet up again soon, won't we?"

"Of course we will Jenna. I'm so incredibly lucky to have such good friends like you guys." Sheba said as she brushed a few tears of joy away. "But why weren't Ivan and Piers around?"

"Ivan is off with Piers sailing around Contigo and Hesperia." Isaac said with a shake of his head. "Ivan is training hard so that he'll become the 'manly hero' of Contigo that he's supposed to be. It's a pity that they weren't here. If they were we would have reunited for the first time in five months."

"Don't worry about it Isaac." Jenna said. "There will be other times for that."

"She's right Isaac." Sheba said. "I can go and collect everyone with the Teleport Lapis when the time comes."

"Good point. That would make things easier." Isaac said.

"It's been good having you around." Felix said huskily. "I'm a bit sad that you have to go." Sheba smiled and walked up towards Felix.

"Me too Felix, I've missed you a lot." Sheba said. "But, I can come back anytime, and if you want to I can take you with me to visit Lalivero, or we can go on another trip if you'd like."

"That wouldn't be so bad." Felix said. "Take care of yourself now."

"I will, and I'll be thinking of you Felix. I have to go now, but I'll see you soon ok?" Sheba said before leaning up to kiss Felix on the cheek. Felix and Sheba looked at each other awkwardly for a moment, before Sheba turned away and took out the Teleport Lapis.

"I'll miss you a lot Sheba!" Felix called out as Sheba started to glow with Psynergy. Sheba turned in time to see Felix giving Sheba a warm smile that made her heart skip a beat.

"Don't worry Felix, I'll be back! Goodbye everyone!" Sheba said as she was teleported away, back to her home of Lalivero.

* * *

Sheba found that she had teleported in the town's centre, and she ran home happily. Seeing that Sheba was home, her mother came out and asked her a question.

"So how did it go?" Isabel asked anxiously. Sheba broke out in a grin.

"It was the best valentines day ever!" Sheba said triumphantly.


End file.
